


Kidnapped

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, confusion over feelings, emotionally constipated boy, not underage because no hanky panky happens with Kagome, this is PRE-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "It's this way," Inuyasha said, beginning to run faster, bare feet churning up the ground. "I'd know that distinctive scent anywhere!"
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "petrichor" on my Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt set.

"It's this way," Inuyasha said, beginning to run faster, bare feet churning up the ground. "I'd know that distinctive scent anywhere!" His feet pounded the earth, and as he did so, a pleasant, sweet odor rose; it had rained earlier, and the resultant scent of the ground was strong enough that even Miroku and Sango should be able to smell it. 

Inuyasha filtered that out, though, concentrating on Kagome: she always smelled sweet and pleasant too, with a tinge of something flowery. He would never tell her—unless unconscious or ill, like before, with the spider-heads—but she did smell rather nice.

"Is it Kagome?" Miroku asked, staff jingling as he ran alongside Inuyasha. From above them, Sango and Shippo rode Kirara, and Sango yelled down, "did you find Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"I did," he said with satisfaction. "Naraku's _youkai_ stink is all over everything, but Kagome's scent is coming through loud and clear. We should be close."

"When we find Naraku…" Miroku said darkly, and sped up. Inuyasha was running so fast now that his feet were virtually flying over the ground; he wanted to take to the trees, to get a better grip on the odors flowing through the scent of the wind, but it would waste precious time for Miroku to climb onto Kirara, and besides, he was zeroed in on Kagome. And Naraku, which was a smell that made his gorge rise. He hated that stench; he thought they all did. But he would battle Naraku to the death to retrieve Kagome, even if he hadn't already wanted Naraku dead.

"Kagome!" he hollered into the wind, but it tore his voice away from him. "Kagome!" He could tell they were almost there, but all of a sudden Kagome's scent vanished, and so did Naraku's. Inuyasha stopped so suddenly that for a moment Kirara and Miroku were still sprinting, but then they stopped, as Miroku doubled back and Kirara turned around.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked from Kirara's back. She chirped in inquiry as well, but Inuyasha was face first into the ground, sniffing. He could almost… she was here somewhere…

"Got it!" he cried triumphantly. "For a minute I couldn't smell her anymore, but I've found it. It's just beyond that tree!"

"I sense a strong demonic aura," Miroku said, even as they all began to run again, slower this time—except for Kirara, of course, who was flying.

"Definitely," Sango said. "You're right, Inuyasha; it's coming from behind that tree!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha yelled when they rounded the tree. "A barrier!"

"Use the red Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha," Miroku said, as he too came to a stop. They could see the barrier, with Kagome lying on the ground and a _youkai_ standing over her. Inuyasha didn't recognize this incarnation, but he stomped forward and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"I know that," he said grumpily, then focused all his energy on the barrier. "Kagome!" he shouted. "Wake up, Kagome!"

"You will not succeed," the _youkai_ guarding Kagome said in a voice like scraped gravel. "The pretty girl will die here in mere moments! And then I shall have her jewel shards!"

Inuyasha wondered—but only for a split second—why the _youkai_ would need to wait for Kagome to die before he could take them, but in truth, he didn't care. He just wanted her as far away from that filth as possible.

"Kagomeeeee!" Inuyasha screamed, and raised his Tetsusaiga. He brought it down with a whoosh, and the resultant wave of power streamed forward, instantly shattering the barrier. Inuyasha jumped forward, through the hiss and crackle of fire that the _youkai_ breathed towards him, and scooped Kagome up off the ground. He immediately leaped backward, handed her to Miroku—she was still unconscious—and lifted the Tetsusaiga again. "Wind Scar!" he hollered, and sent the waves of power and light towards the _youkai_

"Whyyyy…" came from the bubble of light. The _youkai_ dispersed, becoming first fragments, then particles, until he was completely gone.

"That was _too_ easy," Inuyasha said, coming back to Miroku to lift Kagome from his arms. He carefully lay her back on the ground, touching her face and arms, checking for injuries. "Naraku has something else dastardly planned, I think we can count on it. That incarnation was so weak as to prove no challenge to me whatsoever. But Kagome…"

"She'll be all right," Sango said, alighting from Kirara, who chirped again. "I think she's just asleep from the demonic aura that incarnation was giving off. Now that he's gone—"

But even as she spoke, Kagome stirred. She opened her eyes, beheld Inuyasha—who knew he was staring down at her worriedly—and said, "Inu-yasha?"

"What?" he asked. "What's the matter? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You saved me, Inuyasha," she said, closing her eyes again, but now she was smiling. "I knew you would. You always do. My faithful—"

"Hey," he broke in, snarling a little. "I might be half dog- _youkai_ , but don't treat me like a _dog_."

"No, I wasn't," she whispered. Inuyasha leaned closer to her to hear, and she smiled more sweetly. "Oh, Inuyasha I lo—" and then her face slackened, though her breathing was deep and regular.

"Whatever she went through, and it must have been terrifying," Miroku said, "she seems to be exhausted. But that's a regular sleep now."

"I _know_ that," Inuyasha growled, his temper rising. "I ain't stupid."

But as he stroked Kagome's hair—hardly even aware that he was doing it—he became suddenly aware of another scent on Kagome. She was wreathed in her usual scent, but beneath it was now a more earthy odor, an undertone of musk. He lowered his head, nose focused on her, and all of a sudden he identified it.

Like the earlier odor of rain on the ground, that pleasantly sweet concoction produced by plants and dirt, she smelled sweet but earthy, and it was a scent that had come upon him once before—but with Kikyo, back when they had been courting. He had kissed Kikyo then, held her close in his arms, and smelled something similar.

Arousal.

Kagome smelled like she was aroused, and Inuyasha scowled. What was she thinking of? Had that _youkai_ done something nefarious to her? He'd never scented this on her before, and they'd been traveling together for many months now. He dared not mention it to Miroku or Sango, because it was embarrassing enough to have figured it out. He quickly ducked his head to hide the blush he knew was rising in his cheeks, and as he did so, his face was closer to Kagome's lips.

He could hear her murmuring, "Inuyasha," again and again, and he found himself staring at her lips, watching them shape his name, and became aware of something even more disconcerting. His own arousal rose around him, sharp and tangy, and he fell back, landing on his haunches, grateful his fire-rat clothing hid the sudden erection he was sporting.

What was this? What was going on? Surely he'd never thought of Kagome this way before—the way he was accustomed to thinking about Kikyo. She was the woman he _loved_ , so why was he suddenly feeling lustful over Kagome? He cared about her deeply and would never want her to be hurt, but he didn't… he wasn't _in love_ with her, right?

"Time to go," Miroku said, glancing up at the sky. " _Youkai_ , flocking this way in droves. Come on, Inuyasha."

Sango quickly mounted Kirara, readying her hiraikotsu, and Miroku brandished his staff, all while Inuyasha lifted and adjusted Kagome so she was securely on his back. She was still mumbling his name in her sleep, and the luscious scent of her was surrounding him, making him dizzy.

Inuyasha took off running, but the whole while they were escaping the approaching _youkai_ , he kept asking himself that question: what was it about Kagome?

Why did he suddenly desire her? He never had before. Why now?

What had that damn Naraku done now? She still smelled of herself, but now of that _other_ as well—and Naraku's stink was still on the wind. Inuyasha growled and ran faster.

He was going to kill that damn bastard, this time for sure. Because he had tainted Kagome. Not that she smelled bad; but in her dreams…

Inuyasha wondered just what she was dreaming about, to cause her scent to change like that.

And then the _youkai_ attacked, swooping down on them, and Inuyasha didn't have time to question it anymore.

END


End file.
